Safe To Believe - Spoby
by spobystory
Summary: The story about how a young girl from a rich family named Spencer finds hope in the new mysterious, blue-eyed boy who brings so much love into her life. Will there differences bring them closer together? Well they do say opposites attract! a SPOBY story, filled with love, drama and laughter!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so I am a new fanfic writer, I was doing my English homework and we were suppose to be writing a creative story, as my story continued I realised that I had been watching PLL so much that I felt like I was writing a story about my favourite couple SPOBY, so here is what I had written, let me know if you like it, and if I should continue to work on it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was looking out to the orange and pink sunrise, dreaming of all the possibilities of the new day that was about to befall. The light glistening off the crystal clear blue waters, showcasing that there is beauty in this world, and that there is hope that I can start fresh. A new day, new beginnings, new possibilities, new love, as I left the past behind me.

I use to say and greatly believed that the word hope breeds eternal misery. That was until the day I met him. I wasn't expecting to fall for him so quickly and so hard, but those crystal clear blue eyes that you can get lost in reminding me of the ocean that stretched to the end of the world, showing me that there is beauty, there is hope, there is chance in this world.

My name is Spencer; if you saw me around school you would believe that I am the geekiest, smartest and snobbiest girl in school. My parents own the biggest house on the highest of hills in Rosewood (no wonder everyone thought I was a snob). I do study hard and get A's in most of my assignments and in class exams, which therefore leads people to using me for their grades. I have had countless of people coming up to me asking to do their homework, to finish their assignments… that's all people know me for, the smart girl with rich parents who can get me an A in a test. No one ever saw me for who I really was, no one wanted to take a moment to actually get to know me, because in my school everyone judges books by their covers, they see my house, my family and my grades and automatically believe that I wont give them my time of day. Well come to think of it, most of the people I go to school with I wouldn't want to associate with them anyway, but it would be nice to have some friends around here.

Everything changed on that fateful Monday morning. I was dreading to go to school, I was planning on telling my parents I wasn't feeling well and just staying home for a day to catch up on my assignments. But I felt a magnetic pull, which got me out of bed and into my first lesson of the day… biology. Okay so first things first… I dread biology, yes so many people think I love every class and every lesson because of my grades, but I have always hated biology. Who even cares how cells divide? They just do! As I was mentally scolding myself for choosing biology as a subject I was taken out of my thoughts as something, well someone caught my eye. In walked the most handsome guy I have ever seen, his perfect sandy coloured hair, crystal clear blue eyes and an award winning smile, I was in a daze, I had never felt like this before. I was bought back into the world as I heard my teacher yelling my name to gain my attention, as everyone else in the class snickered and I heard a few whispers going around, some explaining how I have never gotten in trouble in class before, and all the girls giggling about how gorgeous the guy that was still standing at the entrance of our classroom was.

I was so caught up in my daydream that I didn't even notice the heartthrob sitting next to me. "Hi I'm Toby", as I turn to my right I heard this mysterious guy speak to me. Toby. Now that's a name that I will never forget.

* * *

 **Okay guys, so that was the first chapter! Let me know what you think and if I should continue the story! Also please giv me ideas on what you would like to see happen in this story! Love always - A ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you for following my new story I really appreciate it! Please review and let me know what you want to see happen in the story!**

* * *

As the bell rang I bolted out of class. I am not sure why Toby even gave me the time of day, does he want something from me or does he genially care that I exist? He kept looking at me, smiling at me, asking me questions about what we are learning… I feel like he felt very behind in class. I continued to silently answer his questions and let him look off my book to catch up, he was probably told I was the best person to cheat off … But I was so distracted by his smile… God his smile was so hypnotizing I cant even explain it!

When lunchtime came I spotted Toby on the other side of the cafeteria, he looked right into my eyes and smiled that award-winning smile of his. He looked like he was making his way towards me when a group of girls and boys stopped him. Hanna, Aria, Emily along with Hanna and Aria's boyfriends Caleb and Jason. Hanna was your classic blonde haired beauty with her boyfriend Caleb on her arm, Emily is your typical swimmer that had gorgeous olive skin and hair to die for, and Aria has her quirky style always paired with amazing heels snuggled up to Jason, as a group they were a force to be reckoned with, and I always stayed clear of them, because I know deep down ill never fit into a group like that.

As I watched Toby talking to them I noticed he fits in with them so well. Handsome, muscular, gorgeous, nice hair, beautiful smile, sporty, popular, there goes all the dreams I have ever had of him… well the last 2 hours of dreams. Just as I thought, he was too good to be true. I watched him laugh along with his group of friends, envying the way they interacted and felt an ache in my heart that ill never get a chance to have friendships like that. I see Toby point towards me and ask the girls a question, they all looked at me and smiled, and at this point I'm extremely confused and frankly just terrified that they are talking about me. Hanna waves me over to their table and I hesitantly get up off my seat and make my way towards them.

All the girls are giving me friendly smiles as I stand there awkwardly with a group of people that I always thought just saw me a that smart, snobby rich girl who is lacking many friends, Hanna is the one that breaks the silence "Hey Spencer, how are you going?" spoken with such grace and ease, I nervously reply "Um, Yeah, you know… good", all the girls smile and murmur "That's good", up until this moment I haven't even looked at Toby and finally Aria decides to acknowledge his existence "So we heard that you have met our friend Toby over here in Biology class, he said that you were very nice and helpful and we just wanted to thank you for being so welcoming as its hard to start off at a new school" I felt butterflies and bubbles forming in my stomach as I looked into Toby's ocean blue eyes and smiled , feeling great warmth that I haven't felt in a long time, people were actually talking to me and thanking me for something that was really no big deal. The rest of the lunch I sat there talking to Aria, Hanna, Emily, Caleb, Jason and Toby, they are actually a great group of people, we spoke about school, some teachers, our likes and dislikes and I finally felt like people actually cared about me. I hope this feeling never fades. As lunch ended the girls asked me to join them on their girl's night on Friday, I was hesitant at the start but thought why not? It might actually be good to get out for once and finally make friends and hopefully get to know Toby a bit more.

* * *

 **There is my second chapter! Spence finally has some friends yay! I feel like I may have jumped into that a bit too fast and we don't know Spencer enough right now, but I promise as the story continues you will find out more about both Spencer and Toby!**  
 **Kisses - A (btw keep reviewing and letting me know what you think thank you) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! First of all thank you to those who reviewed! It is overwhelming to actually know that people are reading my story! Please keep reviewing and let me know what you want to see in this story! I have written this chapter in Toby's POV because I feel like its time to find out more about him! Thank you all!**

* * *

TOBYS POV

I was so nervous walking into the first day at my new school in a new town where not many people knew me. I am so glad to get a fresh start but the big sign that says ROSEWOOD HIGH was really intimidating me at this moment. I walked into the school and was surrounded by students running in different directions to class, I felt so lost and had no idea as to where I should go. As I was walking down the hallway I bumped into a group of people who seemed pretty nice, a group of 3 girls and 2 boys. Their names were Hanna, Caleb, Aria, Jason and Emily. I introduced myself and got to know each person a bit, they all seemed very cool and were very welcoming and told me that I should hang out with them at lunch. As I heard the bell ring I asked them if that had any clue where my biology class was, and Caleb was nice enough to walk me down to class and let my teacher know I am new here.

I stood in front of the class as the teacher introduced me to everyone, but I was completely distracted something caught my eye. The most gorgeous girl I have ever seen, long wavy brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes, such a natural beauty sitting by herself in the front of the class, she seemed very shy but I'm gonna make it my aim to help her break out of her shell. The teacher nudged me breaking me from my daze telling me that I will be sitting next to Spencer Hastings. The teacher yelled "Spencer!" a few times to break her out of her daze and gain her attention, it was the cutest thing I have ever seen as I witnessed her cheeks flush red in embarrassment, I immediately thought that she was definitely a girl that never got into trouble. I introduced myself to her, and during class I asked her a few questions because she seemed like she knew what she was doing and I needed to catch up on the work I missed, she was also kind enough to let me look off her book to help me out which I really appreciated. Once the bell rang, Spencer bolted out of class, and left me thinking about her, I can't wait to get to know her more.

Lunchtime came around and I spotted Spencer on the other side of the cafeteria, I looked into her mocha eyes and smiled, as I was making my way over to her the group of girls and two guys that I was speaking to before had stopped me, they were asking me how my day was going so far and how I have settled into my classes. I pointed over to Spencer and told them how helpful and sweet she was in biology. The girls looked at me and smiled, they told me about Spencer, how she comes from a rich family and the fact that she is extremely smart, but is always very shy and doesn't have many friends. The girls were so happy that she helped me out that they decided its time to make Spencer feel more welcomed and to make sure she has friends to hang around with because she always seemed so lonely. Hanna waved Spencer to come over; she seemed hesitant at first but then eased into conversation as Aria thanked her for helping me out. After that moment she turned around and looked at me, she flashed the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

Everyone had a great conversation and we got to know Spencer a lot better. She spoke to us about her classes, teachers, what she liked and disliked… and I was very surprised when she told me she hated biology! The girls decided to invite her over to their girl's night, which I thought was a sweet thing to do. I can't wait to get to know Spencer more, and I cant get her smile out of my mind, she looked so happy and content, and I feel like that was because she finally started to feel like she fit in.

* * *

 **Well that's my third chapter, please review and tell me what you think, and let me know what you want to see happen in the next few chapters! Thanks so much! Kisses – A**


End file.
